1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of gas flow valves, such as seismic safety valves, to existing plumbing having a gas meter. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus that enables the installation of a gas flow valve into existing plumbing having a gas meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical known gas meters have an arrangement as demonstrated in FIG. 1. In this figure, an inlet pipe 11 is connected through plumbing 12 to a gas meter 10 before the gas flows into a point of use of the gas, for example, a residence. The plumbing 12 is connected to the gas meter 10 by a union nut 13. The gas meter 10 is a known device having such a union nut 13, as well as a union nut 14 at the outlet of the gas meter. The union nut 14 is originally connected to a service tee 15. When the meter is replaced, the service tee 15 is used to maintain a continuous flow of gas through the system by removing the plug end of the tee 15 and inserting a device into the end of the tee that is connected to a portable gas tank. This allows service, such as the replacement of the gas meter 10, to be performed without having to stop the flow of gas through the remainder of the gas system.